Hyde
is a Blader appearing in the Beyblade Burst Turbo anime. He fights with his Beyblade Dead Hades 11Turn Zephyr'. He is the younger brother of Phi. Appearance Hearts is a tall person with pale skin, razor-sharp teeth, and long lavender-white hair with bangs covering his right eye. And just like his older brother, Phi, he has heterochromia eyes; his right eye being red and his left eye green. He wears a black collar with silver studs, and a black full body, gloved suit with dark-yellow lines on the torso, arm sleeves, and legs. The lines on the torso are an acute angle and mirrored, with the angle points on the hip section, the arm sleeves has two lines, one on the inner arm section and the second on the outer, and the legs are on both the outer and inner thigh sections that join below the knee, splits off at the foot and form a square-like line on the boots. The suit also sports violet plating on the arm sleeves, a violet full-connected pauldron, two violet rings around each upper arm and each shin, and a violet belt with a silver buckle, which has a purple base, and a white robe with violet borders. The robe is segmented into four flaps: the front one has purple markings on it, the left and right flaps have a silver plating with purple markings, and the last one is pure white. The suit also sports white hexagons with chartreuse borders: three on the pauldron, two on each forearm, and one on the left and right robe flap. When he activates his Beyblade's avatar, Hearts' hair turns rose pink at the end and moves like fire. Personality In contrast to his elder brother, Hearts is an extrovert, expressing his thoughts without hesitation. He also has a habit of acting like an entertainer: providing enough amusement to the audiences' content, which was shown during his first match with Aiger Akabane. Like his brother, Hearts also possesses a dark presence and thirst for conflict. Special Moves *Dead Impact: Hades channels its energy into the 6 outer hexagons and singular hexagon in the middle while using it's weight to deal a devastating blow to it's opponent. *Dead Gravity: Hades circles around the opponent slowly closing in while knocking them around. A purple stream covers Hades as it closes in on it's opponent before knocking its opponent upwards in a pillar of purple light and causing a burst. Battles Trivia * He is the second character in the Beyblade Burst series after Phi to have heterochromia iridum. * The hexagonal details in the purple sections of his suit resemble the designs in the layer of his Beyblade. * Like Aiger, Hearts has a Level Chip for his Dead Hades, but colored red opposed to Aiger's golden Level Chip, making him the first Blader so far to have a red Level Chip. * He is the second character that can change the color of his hair when he gets serious in battle, the first one is Aiger Akabane. References Category:Characters Category:Beyblade Burst Turbo Category:Male Category:Beyblade Burst Category:Recurring Characters Category:Supporting Characters